Olivia Williams
Olivia is a player in both The Butler Games and The Butler Games: Allstars. Season One - Spring 2017 Olivia entered the game with boyfriend Ryan and flatmate Barnie, but was instantly separated from them in a tribal twist. This ended up working in her favour when her tribe lost the round two tribal challenge 'The Stack Exchange', and it was revealed that the winning tribe would be choosing who went home. When the tribes were merged, Olivia gained power by being the first player to be crowned Head of House in a 'Know It All' challenge. She aimed to get her last remaining target, Lindsey, eliminated but the other players opted to eliminate Lisa instead, after Olivia was forced to put her up as a replacement nominee following Barnie's veto win. She continued her reign of head of house after winning the 'Suck It' Competition in a tiebreaker against her own ally, Ryan. She nominated Lindsey and Ste for elimination, once again targeting Lindsey. After Lindsey took herself off the block with the power of veto, Olivia was forced to yet again choose a replacement nominee - Mandy. Barnie was eliminated, having been nominated by the MVP, but in a shock double elimination, Olivia was forced to break a tiebreaker between Mandy and Ste. She chose to eliminate Ste, and secured her new found alliance with Mandy. Olivia played a huge part in Lindsey's elimination during Dan's reign of Head of House. During this, Dan put Olivia on the block next to Lindsey and MVP nominee, Ryan. When Ryan got himself off the block and chose to use it to save himself, Olivia gifted him the Extra Vote Advantage she had won for having the Round Trip Ticket. Ryan then used this to vote for Lindsey twice, ensuring that she was eliminated from the game. In Dan's continued reign of Head of House, he put Olivia on the block next to her boyfriend and closest ally, Ryan. However in a Guardians twist, which saw the veto competition being played by the Jury members, it was her second closest ally, Mandy (of whom Lindsey played on behalf of), who won. Mandy vetoed Olivia and the two sent home Tom and Meg, ensuring Ryan's safety. The alliance was disbanded in round seven where Ryan was partnered with Dan, and Olivia was partnered with Mandy. Dan and Ryan proved victorious and Mandy and Olivia were eliminated without a vote. Olivia stayed true to her alliance and voted Ryan the winner of The Butler Games Spring 2017. The Butler Games: Ride or Die (Season Three) Following the withdrawal of Natalie Norton and Becca Plaistow from the game, the Jury was uneven for the Guardians Twist to take place. As a result, Olivia returned as a special guest to assist in some of the games. She participated in Scrabble Scramble, running on behalf of Tom, and Dice, Dice, Baby, stacking on behalf of Ryan. She was present for the final half of the game, and even began wearing the wolf onesie from the Ride or Die punishment. She did not receive a vote in the winners vote, but it is believed she would have voted for whichever player had offered her the most things from their winners bundle The Butler Games: Allstars (Season Five) Olivia made her triumphant return to the games in Season Five, where she was chosen to compete on Ryan's team alongside fellow season one alums; Barnie, Lisa and Dan. She helped bring the team to victory in the Battleflip Relay challenge and was happy to agree with the group and allow Dan to become the first Head of House of the game. Dan had also approached Olivia with the idea of teaming up with her and Barnie to create an alliance - The Runner Ups. When the first legacy was unleashed, Olivia was forced to compete in the Give-Wrapped nomination challenge and managed to avoid being nominated or punished. As a result, Olivia did not compete in the veto challenge and went along with her alliance to voted to eliminate new player, Rachel, from the game. Dan knew that Rachel had found an immunity idol and had already declared her an enemy. Unfortunately, they were unable to communicate this to fellow Runner Up, Barnie, who had been tied to Tom in a punishment. They were unable to enact their plan, and Iain was eliminated from the game. In the second round, Olivia's team failed to win the Scrabble Scramble tribal challenge and boyfriend Ryan and ally Dan were nominated for elimination. However, as part of the Legacy Twist, Olivia competed in a second Head of House challenge, Plinko Pinball. However, newbie Rachel won the challenge and became joint Head of House with Olly, nominating Olivia and fellow Runner-Up Barnie for elimination. She was unable to remove her nomination in The Last Knight veto challenge, and remained on the block for the vote. The game appeared to be split between voting out Olivia or Lisa. Barnie had previously promised Lisa that he would not vote her out of the game this season, but Dan and Ryan applied pressure to ensure he stuck with his alliance and saved Olivia from elimination. In the vote Olivia successfully voted Lisa out of the game. In the third round, Olivia lost the Know It All head of house challenge, a challenge she had won on her original season. She was saved from nomination when the Head of House was won by boyfriend, Ryan. As part of his legacy, he was able to choose the players in the veto competition, choosing all three Runner Ups to compete alongside him and the nominees - Rachel and Olly. In the Go Nuts! veto challenge, Olivia was in the lead, but after almost choking on a doughnut it was Dan who took the veto. In the vote, Olivia voted with the rest of the players to finally eliminate Rachel from the game. In the fourth round, she competed in one of the hardest Head of House challenges this season, Baller Move. Olivia was one of the best at the challenge and successfully eliminated Olly, Lindsey and Tom from the challenge. But she was eliminated by her ally Barnie, who went on to become Head of House. This could be regarded as the turning point in their alliance. The Runner Ups remained strong, and Barnie nominated Tom and Olly for elimination. With the legacy twist calling for a third nominee - Lindsey. This was particularly difficult for Olivia, who had developed a friendship with Tom and Olly and did not want either of them to be eliminated. She failed to win the Power of Veto - To The Nines - and was unable to remove any of the nominations. Olivia was kept out of the discussion for the votes, having stated that she would never vote to eliminate Tom from the game. She did not know that her allies were planning just that. However, with Lindsey concerned that she would not get a chance to battleback if she was not eliminated, Lindsey voted herself out of the game and saved Tom from elimination. At the start of round five, all jurors were brought back into the game to compete alongside the players in the Dice, Dice, Baby Head of House / Battleback challenge. Lindsey returned to the game as the new Head of House and she nominated Olivia's fellow Runner Ups - Barnie and Dan. In the Power of Veto challenge, Mathletics, players raced to answer math questions based on previous seasons. Olivia was unsuccessful, whilst Dan once again won the Power of Veto and saved himself, with Ryan chosen as the replacement nominee. At the vote, Olivia chose her boyfriend over her ally and voted to eliminate Barnie from the game. However Barnie played a hidden immunity idol and saved himself from elimination, sending Ryan out of the game with just 1 vote against him. At the start of the sixth round, the remaining players were informed that this would be a double elimination round. Players then competed in the Fallen Friends head of house challenge, Olivia won her first Head of House of the season and now had to nominate three players for elimination. She had to make a decision between The Runner Ups, who had kept her safe all this time, or the underdogs who she had protected. Fearing that her alliance would turn on her now that Ryan was eliminated, Olivia chose to nominate Barnie, Dan and Lindsey for elimination. In the Power of Veto challenge, Hide and Go Veto, Olivia had hidden her envelope in a very similar place to Lindsey, which resulted in only one of them being found as the jurors presumed they had already checked that area. Unfortunately, it was Lindsey won the Golden Power of Veto and used it to save herself from elimination. Olivia had to choose between Olly and Tom as a replacement, and after being informed by Olly of his immunity idol, she decided to give Barnie a taste of his own medicine. Both Barnie and Dan were eliminated from the game. The semi-final began with a 'purge' challenge. This meant that the player who lost would be instantly eliminated from the game. The remaining 4 players competed in Skittle Rascals, in which they had to put their game into the hands of alumni players who were not involved in this season. The Blood Tribe, from The Butler Games: Blood Vs Water took part in a challenge weeks before the Allstars season took place. The players had to decide which one of the Blood tribe completed the challenge in the fastest time. Olivia was chosen to pick her player first, opting for 'runner up' Dan Butler. A wise decision which won her the game, of the players chosen, with 1 minute, 59 seconds. OIivia, Tom and Olly moved on to the final challenge - The Battleflip - wherein they would compete as individuals with the winner advancing to the final and choosing which player they would like to sit next to in the final, and which player they wanted to eliminate from the game. Prior to the game, the three finalists decided that they would not compete against each other and instead do each cup together. When the game started, Olivia continued flipping her cups and was in the clear lead until Tom began to shout at her for not waiting as agreed. This put Olivia off her game and Olly managed to take the win. In the final vote of the season, Olly voted to eliminate Olivia from the game. OIivia understood his decision, knowing that she was likely to be eliminated if she did not win the challenge. In the final vote, Olivia voted for Tom to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Allstars. Awards Olivia was awarded the 'Competition Beast' award for the highest amount of competitions won in Season One. Although Ryan and Dan were also tied with three competition wins, Olivia was awarded this due to having also won two tie breakers. In season five, Olivia was awarded the 'Consistency is Key' award for history repeating itself. In both seasons that Olivia has competed in she became the Head of House during the double elimination and was eliminated herself in the final round by competition. Competition History Voting History Head of House History Trivia * Has no relation to Lisa Williams or Rachel Williams. * First Head of House in the history of The Butler Games. * The first female to have won an individual Head of House, she was succeeded by Lindsey Wootten, who won her first solo Head of House in Season Five. Ironically, every time Olivia has been Head of House, she has nominated Lindsey for elimination. * She is the first player to ever win Head of House twice in a row. * Despite competing in two seasons, Olivia has never been voted out of the game. In both season she has been eliminated just shy of the final by the Battleflip. Category:Olivia Williams Category:Season One Players Category:Female Players Category:Head of House Category:Season Five Players